User talk:Ryan Stoppable
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:Vannesscary Roughness! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 17:38, 14 July 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Re:How do protected pages work? Hi. The page is actually only semi-protected. We do it so IP addresses can not add fake episodes, but the side effect is newly registered users can't either. In about a week I think Wikia will recognize you as a confirmed user and you can edit it. Until then, I might be able to add it. What are they? The Flash {talk} 20:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the warm welcome; I only hope I don't permanently ruin any entries. No offense, but I saw so many basic grammar errors on this site that I felt compelled to register. I was just as surprised as you when this username wasn't taken. -- StrudelCutie4427 16:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. wtf you doing wtf you doing,osting random episode premirs that are goign in weeks AND months in future,are you a alien from the future? nvm i jsut googled those episode names and there real,sorry for saying there fake,and the alien stuff was a jk -_- james flynn Re:Thanks Don't mention it, I'm glad to be able to help.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 03:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) How was I meant to know?!!! Phineas and Ferb weren't even at the airport! So Linda basically just made herself look stupid in front of hundreds of people. (Millions in the real world.) NNewt84 05:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) How was I meant to know?!!! Phineas and Ferb weren't even at the airport! So Linda basically just made herself look stupid in front of hundreds of people. (Millions in the real world.) NNewt84 07:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Newsletter column request Topher and I were discussing the upcoming issue. Since you the scorekeeper for the Phineas and Ferb show and album ratings, we were wondering if you would be willing to write a column for the January 1st edition along those lines. You have some of this information in you blogs, but this would be a retrospective for the year and therefore wouldn't have to be an exhaustive analysis. Sound like a good idea? — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) How was I meant to know?!!! Phineas and Ferb weren't even at the airport! So Linda basically just made herself look stupid in front of hundreds of people. (Millions in the real world.) 21:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) About that... Well, Ryan, I have changed, and I'll have you know I'm pretty popular at my school, so why can't you like me here? Once again, I'd like to stress: '''''I HAVE CHANGED!!!! NNewt84 07:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Recent Changes Patrol Based on your contributions, you have been selected to participate in our . RRabbit42 and I have hand-picked several users we have deemed to be trusted users who have shown good faith and civility. The patrol is a way to show that each edit has been checked to make sure it conforms to the policies of this wiki. It also prevents a duplication of effort by clearly indicating which edits have and have not been checked. By agreeing to joining the patrol, you will be given rights. This will allow you to quickly and easily revert obvious vandalism to the wiki with one-click. This power should not be abused though and should be limited to vandalism. Using undo and leaving an edit summary explaining why you made the change is preferred to simply rolling back an edit without explanation. You will also be expected to start using good edit summaries and set an example for the rest of the wiki. Go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary". This will help you remember to leave an edit summary. You should also start joining the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC chat channel as frequently as possible in order to communicate in real time with other users, including admins and other members of the recent changes patrol. Please let me know on my talk page whether you would like to participate. We are trying to get this in full swing in the next week or so. This is just one more way to help the wiki fulfill its goal of being the best Phineas and Ferb resource on the web. —Topher (talk) 05:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) User rights group changed I have changed your user rights group to rollback, so you should now be able to start patrolling pages. Please see or leave a message on my (or RRabbit42's) talk page if you have questions. —Topher (talk) 05:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didn't mean to call him a jerk, i just meant he was acting like one. i'm sorry if that came off wrong. ~Bowser101 20:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Starred profanity Sorry about the profanity on NNewt84's tallk page. I just did it to tell him to stop doing that. Zacbio aka Agent Z 22:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping me! Zacbio! Episodes listing link Thank you very much for it. Now I'm so excited! [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) About that message Well, I knew about the bar thing and also, the reason why I posted it several times is because I need Topher to know what I'm talking about. Got that? Good. NNewt84 22:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, you're not an administrator. So why do you always act like one? NNewt84 05:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Please watch yourself, NNewt; your above comments seem very rude. Topher can perfectly understand anything you tell him if you post it once, so posting it several times is spam like Ryan has said. Ryan is not acting like an administrator, he's acting like any good user should and maintaining order when he sees it getting distorted. Start watching your behavior more, please, it's getting ludicrously unorderly. The Flash {talk} 16:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Thanks Thanks for fixing the edits made by Red Hair. These are the same things that Laura steel has been doing under multiple accounts, so I have now left her a message on the Fanon site, asking her to stop trying to add it under different accounts. I'm not sure why she keeps trying to add it here. She's already working in it at the Fanon site, which is the proper place for it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) stop wars with the help of this! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I made this. now, if you type on a page, this pops up. Template:War for the love of all that's sane in wiki and world, HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! vandals everywhere, i can't stop them, especially one! please, help me!!! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15